Lyoko Show Down
by Secret Starr
Summary: Xana is defeated...but that doesn't mean the fighting is over. Who will win the show down when the Lyoko gang is against each other!


Xana's defeated...but that doesn't't mean the fighting is over on Lyoko...

* * *

LYOKO SHOW DOWN

"Run Alieta, you're almost there." Odd said, now turning his direction onto the attacking Krab. "Just a little cleaning up to do." He added, playfully glaring at the half beaten monster.

"Ye-haa!" Yumi cried, releasing both of her fans.

"Supper sprint!"

Fans whistled threateningly, cutting the air. Feet pounded, and somewhere a "laser arrow!" was heard.

"Impact!"

The monster exploded and the gang watched it fall down and dematerialize.

"Jeremie, who took it down?" Alieta questioned, half way between the activated tower and the three friends who had just destroyed the same monster at the same time.

"Yeah, Jeremie, who?" Ulrich determinedly asked.

"...Uh..." He hesitated, knowing full well that his friends were very, very, very competitive.

"It was me, huh Eisenstein? I have the most effect with my arrows, more precise than swords anyway."

"Whatever!" Ulrich yelled over to him. "No way! My sword hit him right on target!"

"Stop fighting guys, you know it was really me who took it down. Two is better than one any day." Yumi said, hands on her hips holding her two fans, a glimmer in her eye.

"That's right, Yumi. Twirl your little fans." Ulrich yelled at her.

Yumi's eyes widened.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Ulrich said, one of her fans skimming his arms.

"How many life points does he have left, Jeremie?" She bragged at the samurai.

"Laser arrow!"

"The same you have now, Yumi."

"Odd!"

"What? I want to be in this show down too." He said, taking a cat-like position.

"Loser buys everyone ice cream?"

"Your on!" Odd and Yumi agreed to Ulrich's bet.

"Triplicate!"

Three Ulrich's were now charging at the two other friends.

"Thanks, buddy. Now we can have fun taking down three of you all at the same time."

"Easy for you to say, Odd!" Yumi called over, two of the three battling her.

The purple cat climbed up one of the nearby walls as he shot (and missed) the Ulrich he was currently fighting.

Yumi on the other hand was also having rotten luck.

"Whichever one the real Ulrich is, I bet I take him down first!" Yumi shouted, a fan slicing through the Ulrich on her left, dematerializing him in an instant.

"Laser arrows!"

A arrow hit the ground next to Yumi, having already destroyed his Ulrich.

"Hey Jeremie, give a guy a hand and restock him, huh?"

"Uh...s-sure Odd." Jeremie said, typing onto the computer. "Alieta, get to the tower before these guys get into a worse fight then they already are, won't ya?!" He called over the intercom system to the pink haired girl, who nodded and sprinted the rest of the way.

"Time crunch!" Odd called out, paired with a "Laser arrow!" After it.

"Yeeee-yah!"

Yumi watched in satisfactory as Odd devitalized with a last word of "No fair!", but still suffering the hit of the laser arrow.

"Down to me and you, huh?" Ulrich said, furrowing his brow with a grin on his lips.

"Yeah...hope you have enough money!" Yumi said, now running the short distance between them.

His sword and her fan clashed together as she tried the cut into him with the other. He pulled his sword away and almost sliced to get her head with it when she did a few back hand springs to miss his weapon, ending it all with a back flip.

"Cute trick, Yumi. Like we all haven't seen that one before."

She glared at him.

Back into the computer room, Jeremie was secretly enjoying this show down.

"My bet's on Yumi." Odd whispered to Jeremie.

"Alieta's in the tower guys, now or never!" Jeremie called over the fighting teens.

"Super sprint!" Ulrich called to Yumi who was also running head on to try and devertualize her friend.

"He-yah!"

"Impact!"

Yumi's fan had sliced through Ulrich's head while his sword impacted the ground, having missed Yumi who had leaned the opposite way to avoid it. The glaring boy devertualizing in front of her eyes as she put her fans away in victory.

"Tower deactivated."

* * *

Just my thinking of a fight on Lyoko and who would win it. Any comments on who you think would have the better chance of betting the others? I just wanted a kick-butt scenario of Yumi beating the boys at their game, haha! Comments welcomed. 


End file.
